The Spirit Room
by Escritor
Summary: Complete. All songs belong to and are written by Michelle Branch. HGRW. What happens when Hermione is invited to dinner at the Burrow? Total insanity, of course!
1. Who Wants To Be Ordinary?

**Spoilers: Well, it'd be NICE if you read OOTP or GOF, if you don't then you won't know what happened....So yeah.**

**Couples: Ginny and...someone (Devious Grin), Fred&Angelina, Hermione&Ron, and Harry and...someone! (Yet again a devious grin)**

**Guess what: Fan is a website for stories by fans of books, movies, TV shows, etc. If I really wrote Harry Potter, I would be posting on , not FANfiction. Any questions? Good.**

**XXXX**

**Chapter One: Who Wants To Be Ordinary?**

_So I'm a little out of center_

_I'm a little out of tune_

_Some say I'm paranormal_

_So I just bend their spoon_

_Who wants to be ordinary_

_In a crazy mixed up world?_

_I don't care what they're saying_

_As long as I'm your girl_

_Hey, you were on my side,_

_When they, they just rolled their eyes_

_You get me_

_When nobody understands,_

_You come and hold my hand, Oh  
You get me_

_You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find_

_And still you want me all the time,_

_Yeah you do_

_Oh, you get me (You get me)_

_So what if I see a little sunshine_

_In the pouring rain_

_Some people think I'm crazy_

_But you say it's okay_

_You've seen my secret garden_

_Where all of my flowers grow_

_In my imagination_

_Anything goes_

_I, I am all you want_

_They, they just read me wrong_

_You get me_

_When nobody understands_

_You come and hold my hand_

_You get me_

_You look inside my wild mind_

_Never knowing what you'll find_

_And still I want you all the time_

_Yeah I do_

_'Cause you get me_

(Cut)

Okay, so this may be a little...weird to say like this and all, but I am utterly and completely in love with Ronald Weasley. Yeah, the bloke with the furious red hair. I know exactly how long I've loved him, down to the seconds. First year, first minute I stepped into the train and saw Ron, although I didn't realize it at first. You see, I have this kind of weird way of expressing my feelings to people: either I do it by being stubborn and...well, being a bossy know-it-all, or by showing extreme loathing and dislike.

I never really told anyone I loved Ron until Fred saw me staring at him one Christmas. Then I had to come clean, let it all out. He agreed that if he knew it would change everything- I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. But, anyway, back to me loving Ronald and how no one could guess even if they tried.

I kind of argued Ron every second of my life. Literally. Over the stupidist things, too. Maybe twice in our lives did we have a fight over a SERIOUS matter, but we had daily quibbles that drove Harry absolutely **mad**. I don't blame him though. It was starting to get to me, too. That's why in 6th year I just stopped talking.

Yeah, that's right- I literally stopped talking other then in classes. And guess what: when I started talking, Ron and I got in a fight. Kind of defeated the purpouse of not talking, right?

I guess to this day I still kind of love Ron.. I mean, who wouldn't? You would, if you met him, I bet. He's intelligent, he just doesn't know how to show it. He's funny, shy, and, well, all-out adorable. (I can't believe I'm actually saying this. What's wrong with me? What if someone finds this?) Anyway.

It's been a few years since Hogwart's, and honestly, I haven't thought much about Ron. Until, that is, I got an owl from him. He said he'd like to have a bit of a "trio" reunion at the Burrow, it would just be dinner and such, and that if we were coming to please write back and tell him. I, obviously, wrote back within milliseconds. It was then I decided my crush for Ron would have to be out in the open.

....If only things were that easy. As I said before, I'm not good with my feelings. D'oh. Which is the reason for my current insanified state. I'm shell-shocked. What to wear?, what to say?, what to do?, what should I say?, should I mention it to Fred?, should I see if he can help?, what am I wearing again?, okay let's go over what I say **one more time**, wait...am I sure I want to wear this skirt? Yes, my mind is this cluttered with all these thoughts, I wish I had a pensieve. A lockable one, too; I wouldn't exactly want to have my thoughts out and open for that dog Rita Skeeter to see and write a coloumn about how I'm cheating on Harry or something.

So, I'm going to the Burrow in exactly four days. That's not enough time to write a speech, buy a new wardrobe, and visit a psychiatrist...

**A/N: You'll notice most of the chapters will be short like this, I'm sorry if you don't like it! The other ones will be longer! Please R&R! Mwah,**

**Liz.**


	2. You're Everywhere To Me

**Chapter Two: You're Everywhere To Me**

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake your, You're never there_

_And when I sleep your, _

_You're everywhere, you're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Tell me why you're here and who you are_

_'Cause everytime I look you're never there_

_And everytime I sleep you're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone, Oh, I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_I try to think that you might not be real_

_I sense that now the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone, oh, I'm not alone_

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always bright my way_

_There never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone, oh..._

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me, do you see me?_

Okay, so last night I didn't sleep. Like, at all. I had to put a spell on myself to sleep properly, and even then it was the quickest sleep ever. It was more of a nap. Anyway, when I woke up, I tried finding an outfit to wear. I chose three altogether, realized they all, well, sucked, and decided it was time to go shopping. Hallelujah, let the choirs sing.

So I go into this nice store called **Next**, and found this nice jacket thing that's red, and nice black pants with small, red lines on them - faint enough you can't see from a distance. Then I worked on the accessories- you know, matching earrings, a purse, etc. Kind of got boring after a while, so I just sat down in this nice restaraunt. And guess who I bump into?

**DRACO. MALFOY.**

And when I say "bumped into," I mean I literally bumped into him when he was - OH, Did I forget to mention what he was doing?

**WAITING. TABLES.**

Draco Malfoy, the great "Slytherin Sex-God," a WAITER. I didn't laugh in his face, though. I smiled politely, and he just nodded his head. I wanted to smack that little ... I'm getting off-subject. Anyway, he came and asked what I wanted for lunch, etc etc, then he started asking me all these personal questions - what was I doing with my life, did I have a boyfriend, and on and on. I think he was making a pathetic excuse for a pass at me. I didn't care, though, I just said yes, I had a boyfriend - VIKTOR KRUM - Haha, and we were very in love, blah, blah, blah. It was kind of fun lying and making up this big fantabulous lie, made his life feel pretty worthless, I bet!

Anyway, then I went back home and looked at the "yearbook" from Hogwart's. Lot's of loving memories, especially ones of all my, er, encounters. (_Encounters Various Boyfriends that I to this day cannot believe I went out with._) There was this picture of me that was, er, the epitome of embarrasing: I was arm-linked with Viktor, and he was kissing me on the cheek. Oh, the problems that picture caused! Whoever put that picture in the yearbook had it out for me. Ron wouldn't talk to me for days after that, honestly. I guess he was ... HE WAS JEALOUS. Ha-ha! I can't wait till I tell Ginny, she guessed he was jealous and I guess I was too blind to see it. I always was bad at showing feelings, and reading them, apparently.

A picture of Cho and Harry greeted my eyes; it was rather cute, they were just standing there, looking shy. Actually, there was a picture of the D.A. in there; I remember having Dobby take it for us and sneak it into the "Clubs and Teams" section. There was no title under it, like the other clubs. It was blank, leaving it up to the reader's imagination to make up what our group was. Oh, what they must have come up with!

As you can see, I am clearly avoiding the fact that I am going to see Ron in three days. It's really rather obvious, if you ask me. I should just get over it and move on. I've been thinking about it all day, and I've put off actually paying attention to it. I have to stop it now. I need to think about it.

So how about those Thunderbolts?

Okay, I clearly need to just breathe. In through the nose...

I wonder how Harry is? It just dawned on me that he's going to be there. Well, Duh, Hermione, it's not like Ron asked you on a date or something. ... ... ...

SO WHY AM I MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS?!?! Gods, I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't base this whole thing around Ron! I'm going to see Harry! And Ginny and the twins! I'll get to see all the couples. ....

Oh, Gods! What if Ron already has a girlfriend? What if it's Pansy? What if it's some insanely gorgeous blonde that's rich and Ron has kids and they're all happy? And then Harry is going out with some perfect person, and they all have kids, and I've just been here trying to....I don't even know what I've been doing. Oh, well, working, but all in all, you just end up retiring anyway, and then what's the point?

...Do you see how this whole...whatever it's called... is making me insane? I'm actually questioning the point of work. Frightening. Shudders

But anyway, what if Ron has a girlfriend? Or worse, a **WIFE**! And...and a FAMILY! Oh, Gods! If I said anything I'd be...

I'D BE THE **OTHER WOMAN!!!**

No. I can't let that happen. Okay, I'm not going.

**(A/N: Longer, right? I liked this chapter, mainly because she was xD Lol, okay, PLEASE RR!! Bye! Xox, Liz)**


	3. So Lonely Inside, So Busy Out There

**Chapter Three: So Lonely Inside, So Busy Out There**

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

_I didn't know that it was so cold _

_And you needed someone to show you the way_

_So I took your hand and _

_We figured out that_

_When the tide comes I'll take you away_

_If you want to, I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside, so busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_I'm sinking slowly, So hurry hold me_

_Your hand as I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please can you show me_

_So I can finally see where you go when youre gone_

_If you want to, I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside, so busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me you know I'll be there_

_If you want to, I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside, so busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

Yeah, yesterday I was crazy. I can't just not go. Besides, I already told Ronald I was going. And also, it's two days away. It would be rude to cancel.

And also I can't imagine not seeing him. This is the prime oppurtunity to see him and Harry. But mostly him. Smiles

So today I have decided that I will be most definitly doing last minute prepping, so that tommorow I can just drink tea and clear my mind. Believe me, I need a whole day to do this. I reeaaaallllyyyy do need that pensieve.

So, I already have the outfit, the accessories, the shoes....Do I bring a present? Okay, if I was inviting people over...yeah, I'd bring **something**. I'd bring wine, but wouldn't that seem kind of, "Hey, we haven't talked in a while let's get drunk"? ... I can't bring flowers. That's way too-

OH MY GOD. I JUST THOUGHT OF THE PERFECT GIFT. CAN'T TALK, HAVE TO GO TO BOOK STORE!

**Later**

Pants heavily. Okay, I'm back. I was thinking about how in London, girls get dolls (flowers) and boys get footballs - QUIDDITCH! So, I bought him a big poster of the team that he likes, and a magazine all about Quidditch and broomsticks and stuff that is really uninteresting and pretty drab if you ask me, but since you're not I'll just stop.

...What if I wasn't supposed to bring a gift? Like, what if Harry didn't, and I'm left looking like a wet blanket?

...I never understood that term. What's wrong with a wet blanket? Don't wet blankets get love, too? They should. Anyway, off-subject again. Very sorry. Anyway, I don't know what to do now. I mean, I can hide the book-slash-poster gift in my jacket, and if Harry doesn't have one, I could just...be like, "Oh, what's this in my pocket? Why, it's a Quidditch poster and a book about it! How _funny_!" ... I'm too sarcastic I think.

I have to keep breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth...

...Or was it in through the mouth and out through the nose? ... OH, MERLIN! I forgot how to BREATHE! Ron better be worth it, if he's causing me all this stress. I mean, first I'm actually calling Rita Skeeter a COW in writing, then I'm actually **questioning the purpouse of work**, and now I forgot how to breathe. Just brilliant. As soon as a guy comes into my life I turn into worthless GOOP. Just some dead brain cells and skin and bones. No purpose. Just a BLOB.

I think I need to go to sleep. I need to ... think.

**A/N: Short again-SORRY! ( anyway, the next one will be a little shorter too, and then the ones after that will be long!) xoxo, Liz**


	4. You Set Me Free

**Chapter Four: You Set Me Free**

_Can't you see?_

_There's a feeling that's come over me_

_Close my eyes_

_You're the only one that leaves me _

_Completely breathless_

_No need to wonder why_

_Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_

_Oh, 'Cause I wanted to fly_

_So you gave me your wings_

_And I witheld this breath so I could see_

_Yeah you set me free_

_Ooh, there's a will there's a way_

_Sometimes words just can't explain_

_This is real, I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no (something?)_

_You keep me restless_

_You're in my heart_

_The only light that shines there in the dark_

_Oh, 'Cause I wanted to fly_

_So you gave me your wings_

_And I witheld this breath so I could see_

_Yeah and you set me free_

I can't believe it. At this time tommorow, I'll probably be fainted on the couch because Ron has some fabulous life. Harry, too. And they'll say something like, "Oh, Hermione, how is your life? Any boys?" And I'll be all, "Sigh No, I thought Ron would be single but then it dawned on me that he wouldn't be so let me mentally wound myself."

I don't want to go. Really and truly. Honestly. No. Don't make me.

Maybe I'll be sick.

Oh, gods, that weird butterfly-y feeling is going on in my stomache again. Everytime I think about just being within a centimeter of the Burrow. ...Within a centimeter of Ron...

Ew, it makes me feel sick. But the kind of sick that's not...sick. You know? It's like, not real sick. And I'm making no sense.

I NEED TO GET A GRIP. It's just a dinner, I bet Ron isn't getting all...whatever on me. He's probably cool, calm, and collected.

I'm going to die.

This is insane. I need to stop. This is just driving me absolutly nutty. And then Ron can say, as always, to Harry, "She's gone nutters, hasn't she?" And then Harry could say, "Well, they _did _just take her out of St. Mungo's." And then they could talk about how messed up in the head I am. Mmhm, sounds fun.

I NEED TO GET A GRIP.

NOW.

CALM YOURSELF, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER.

ITS. NO. BIG. DEAL.

He probably has, like, a thousand kids and she's probably pregnant, and Harry's probably with some gorgeous person. And they're probably all fine and dandy. I'll just be all crazy, twitching and all, and they'll be "So the weather is fine in perfectville!"

I AM MAKING NO SENSE.

GET

A

GRIP!

HONESTLY, THIS IS JUST CRAZY. AND NOW, I'M IN CAPSLOCK TO SHOW MY TRUE MENTAL STAGE. IT'S A BEAUTIFUL THING.

Okay, it's twelve AM. I need to get some sort of sleep or else I'll be completely messed up in the morning.

Goodnight and hope for the best.

**AN: Okay, I told you it would be short. But the next is going to be long!! D**

**xoxo, liz**


	5. I'm Not The Same Girl

**Chapter Five: I'm Not The Same Girl**

_It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
I guess that I was blind now my reflection's getting clearer_

_Now that you're gone things will never be the same again_

_There's not a minute that goes by  
Every hour of every day_

_Theres such a part of me  
But I just pulled away_

_Well Im not the same girl you used to know  
I wish I said the words I never showed_

_I know you had to go away, I died just a little_

_And i feel that now you're the one I need_

_I believe that I would cry just a little_

_Just to have you back now here with me_

_You know that silence is loud_

_When all you hear is your heart  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part_

_Of something strong and true _

_But i was scared and left it all behind_

_I know you had to go away, I died just a little_

_And i feel that now you're the one I need_

_I believe that I would cry just a little_

_Just to have you back now here with me_

_Here with me...and Im asking_

_And Im wanting you to come back to me please_

_I never will forget the look upon your face  
How you turned away and left without a trace  
But I understand that you did what you had to do_

_And I thank you_

_I know you had to go away, I died just a little_

_And i feel that now you're the one I need_

_I believe that I would cry just a little_

_Just to have you back now here with me_

I knock on the door and hear footsteps shifting inside, finally the door flings open and I am thrown into a hug. I don't even know who I'm hugging until I back away and see that Mrs. Weasley has tears and her eyes and she's all...whispy and...saddish..

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," I say politely. She says something like "Hello, Hermione dear!" and wipes her eyes on her apron. I then look past her: Ron is standing there with his sideways grin, scratching his head. I look around behind him: NO GIRLFRIEND! NO LITTLE KID! YAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAAYAYYAY! Gains composure I run up to him and give him a bone-crunching hug. "Well, Hi, 'Mione!"

"Hi, Ron! Oh, it's been so long! How've you been?"

"Well, you know," He says, and I make a mental note that his voice is deeper. "Just...myself. Working with Fred and George, you know, at their joke shop. I handle finances and things along those lines." He smiles and I HOPE I'm not blushing. "What about you?"

"Oh, well I've been working on a book of poetry."

His face erupts into a larger grin. "That's wonderful, Herms! I knew you'd always do something good with that brain of yours!"

...All this is getting to my head. "OH!" I say, taking out the book and poster from my bag. "This is for you. Just a gift for inviting me over. Oh, I hope you're still interested in Quidditch!"

"INTERESTED IN IT?! He BREATHES it!" Fred says from the doorway, his arm wrapped around Angelina. "Hi, Hermione!"

"Hi, Fred, Angelina. And who's this?" I coo, bending down at the little girl who was tugging at my pants.

Ron grins. "That's Ginny's. Her name is Talori. Ginny is upstairs right now, fixing Brella's hair."

I gulp. "Ginny had a baby? Is she married?"

Ron shakes his head. "Engaged, though. Mum had about twenty fits when she found out she wasn't married yet--"

"HERMIONE!" I turn around and see Ginny, looking radiant, running into the room with a small girl on her hand. "I'VE MISSED YOU! HUG ME RIGHT NOW! OH, GODS!" I smile and hug her, then take a closer look at her daughter. Her hair is blonde... No, that couldn't possibly mean...

"Hello, Granger."

NO. NO WAY. **WHAT DID GINNY DO**?! **DRACO MALFOY** IS HER _FIANCE_?! SHE HAD PREMARITAL **SEX** WITH **_DRACO_**?! AND RON HASN'T KILLED HIM YET?!?! WHAT ON EARTH HAS HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE?!?! **I THINK I'M FEELING A BIT FAINT**.

YES, I'M STILL IN SHOCK. AND...OH, GODS! I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING!

"Malfoy?" I say, turning around. YES. IT'S HIM. OH, GREAT.

"I see you're still brilliant, ay?" Oh, shove it Malf-

"Oh, shove it, Malfoy," Ron growled, turning scarlet. ...He calls his own soon-to-be-brother-in-law "Malfoy"?? ...Well that's brotherly love for ya.

I smile meekly at Ron, who looks away. I then face Draco. "Yeah, I'm still brilliant, but not HALF as brilliant as you. So tell me, how's that job at Marty's Munchbox going?"

Fred chokes on his drink, Ron laughs but covers it up as a cough, and Draco's face turns into a big twist of anger. "Oh, shut up, you stupid little mudblood."

**BANG**.

I'm not sure what compelled me to punch him. Maybe it was that he had no decency towards me, even when I was his girlfriend's friend. My fist really hurts, though. I shake it alot, and Ron runs over to me, laughing. "That was bloody brilliant!" he says, then frowns at my fist. "It's bleeding," he states daftly.

"I - shheee - noticed." (Shee would be that sound when something hurts and you hiss. COUGH.) I hiss and shake my fist more.

"Oh, Hermione, are you okay?" Mrs. Granger says, running up to me. I almost choke- SHE'S NOT MAD AT ME FOR PUNCHING HER SOON-TO-BE-SON-IN-LAW?! Wow. And to think she once thought I was a **scarlet woman**.

"Oww...yeaahh...I'm - Oww - fine...God, Malfoy, what do you keep in your nose??" Draco can't talk, though. He's putting ice on his nose, being coo-ed by Ginny, who's daughters are crying and staring at me like I'm the devil or something. Poor kids.

"'Mione, you better get that fist looked at." ...I just realized he called me 'Mione. I never thought of my nickname like that...It's actually kind of cute. He's smarter then he appears to be.

...Not saying that he looks stupid or anything.

...He doesn't.

"Ow, some ice'll do it fine..." This evening really isn't turning into anything good. And - OH! Here's Harry! Forgetting about my semi-broken fist, I run over to him and give him a big hug.

I then look behind him. Oh, WOW. HIS GIRLFRIEND

IS

...Not who I thought it would be. I suspected Cho, or even Luna. NOT THE PERSON I SEE IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT NOW.

Not Pansy Parkinson.

Considering they spent their years tormenting each other and all-out being rude, it's kind of a shock to see them with their arms intertwined. I think Ron thinks it's shocking too, considering his mouth is open agape. I think Draco is a wee bit jealous; he threw the ice down on the floor and stood up, Ginny grabbing his hand to keep him down. Breaking the silence, Mrs. Weasley hugs him. "Harry, dear, how **have** you been?"

Harry looks at everyone, and I must say he's never been more handsome. I can see why Pansy likes him, but HONESTLY. What does Harry see in HER? "Oh, fine. How've you all been?"

By "you all" he meant everyone in the room, but no one says anything, so I decide to cough and nudge Ron in the ribs. He grunts. "Fine."

"Yeah, er - me too. Well - er...Ron, you're with Hermione? I TOLD you it would-" Ron gives him a look that's shooting daggers. Harry goes "OOOHHHHH" then looks embarrased. Ron then takes refuge upstairs, and I follow him.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"WHY IS HE WITH THAT BITCH!? PANSY PARKINSON WAS NOTHING BUT SHIT TO HIM, AND NOW HE'S ALL....MRROWO!" I'm not sure what the last word was supposed to be, but he just...gave up saying it.

"I know," I say quietly. "And Malfoy and Ginny, what is up with that?"

Ron crosses his arms and sits on the other bed - I guess we're in Fred and George's room...Oh, duh, hello there's big "F" and "G" letters on all the furniture... Possesive little blokes....

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH POTTER," I hear Draco scream from downstairs.

"YEAH, AND YOU'RE WITH THE WEASEL!!!!!"

Ron says something that sounds like "Yeandchondvitorwhaboutat?"

I blink. "...What?"

"Nothing, I said we should go downstairs." It DID NOT sound like that. It was like .. Yeah, and you and... OH MY GOD.

"Did you say 'Yeah, and you and Viktor, what about that?'"

"NO," he says too quickly for my taste. I get up and kick the door, then run downstairs.

"DRACO, WHY DID YOU TELL RON THAT I'M GOING OUT WITH VIKTOR!??!?!?!?!?!" I bellow at Draco, who is now outside on the porch.

"Hmm, Because you TOLD ME YOU WERE?!" He bellowed right back. "Lying to impress me, ay, Mudblood."

I grit my teeth. "Well-tell-him-you-lied!"

"Why should I, you're the one who lied," he says, keeping his calm.

I then say something stupid.

"YEAH, BUT NOW RON THINKS I'M GOING OUT WITH VIKTOR AND I HAVE NO CHANCE AND I can't believe I just told you that..."

Draco laughs. "You like Weasely? Too bad, I thought I escaped from you at school."

"What -?"

We're interrupted by Harry, who is with a little blonde-haired girl. "Um, Malfoy, she's been screaming, and Ginny can't shut her up - I mean quiet her down."

"Come here, kid!" Draco says, trying to be cold, but I sense a little bit of pride. Hmm, Malfoys having pride, who would've thought?

I sit on the swing that is on the old tree in the backyard. I remember when they put this swing up. I helped put this swing up. We put it up when Bill and Fleur's son, Freddie, was making weekly visits to the Weasley's with nothing but Ginny's make-up to occupy her. I'm really confused, and ... Oh, no.

Here comes Harry. He has that "I'm-going-to-fix-things-up" look in his eye. He's going to want to know what's wrong, if he could help, and if he's being to bold in asking.

"Hey, Herms. What's wrong?"

I look down. "Nothing."

"Can I help?"

I now laugh - am I good or am I good? "Well..."

He now looks down at his feet. "Am I being too bold?"

"No, no Harry, of course not."

I'm lying. I don't want him to help me. I'd rather I just think about things on my own.

"It's about Ron, isn't it?"

I frown a bit. "Yeah.. I mean, okay, wait...I ... I can't even say it..."

"You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I've liked him since I met him."

Harry grins. "Funny way of showing it!"

"Harry!"

"I'm just kidding. Anyway, I think he likes you too, and you better sort this whole Herms-Viktor thing right now, before he gets _really_ upset and starts thinking you ARE going out with him." I give Harry a big hug and then walk off into the kitchen...

...Where World War 3 is apparently going on.

"I DO NOT LIKE -"

"Oh, Hello HERMIONE," Fred says, putting emphasis on my name. Angelina rolls her eyes and goes in the living room, playing with George's daughter, Silene.

"...HERMIONE! HI. WERE YOU OUT CALLING _VICKY_?"

"Ron! That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley spits angerily.

That's gone too far. How dare he be mean to Vicky..Er, VIKTOR, after all these years?! That's just unfair! He hasn't talked to him in forever! Well, neither have I, but still! What if I was? Is their something wrong with that? He doesn't think twice about dissing on _my_ boyfriend - fake or not - but he hasn't even MENTIONED Pansy to Harry, and I doubt he said anything to Ginny about Draco! What does he think I am, his wee little sister? I'm NOT!

...Am I sticking up for a boyfriend that doesn't exist over a boyfriend I wish I had?

"And what if I was?- Oh, forget it! This is so stupid!"

"I KNEW YOU WERE!"

"OH, RONALD, STOP IT! I WAS NOT!" I growl, stomping off to Ginny's room, where...Oh, God.

**Ginny and Draco are making out.**

EW! EW EW EW EW EW EW EW! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!

"Ohmygods!" I say quickly, then step out and close the door. I choose another bedroom, Ron's, and sit on a chair that is in the shape of a snitch. I look at his walls and see he has already put up the poster I gave him. Feeling like I've violated the place, I leave quickly and go in the bathroom, then sink to the floor and sob.

I can't believe this is what I've waited for. Sitting on the floor of the Weasley's bathroom, crying. I'm so pathetic, nothing goes right!!

I hear a knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

"You have to use the toliet...?" I ask.

"No," Ron answers truthfully. "I want to talk to you."

I shrug and unlock the door. He sits on the edge of the tub, puts his head in his hands, and ruffles his hair. I can't help staring; even in our fights I still think he's the best person in the world.

"So?"

"Oh, yeah, right," He gulps. "Well...do you really like Viktor? If you do, I'm sorry about -"

I grunt. "I'm not going out with Viktor!"

"Yeah, I figured, I'm -" He stops midsentence. "What?"

"I'm. Not. Going. Out. With. Viktor." I sigh and sit on the closed toilet.

"But...then why...Draco said..."

I once again let out a sigh. "I lied to Draco so he would think my life was better then it was. I didn't think he was going to go and tell you."

Ron opens his mouth to speak, but Mrs. Weasley, aka QUEEN OF INTERJECTING, shouted that it was dinnertime. I open the door and sulk downstairs.

This, offically, is the longest night of my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, let's forget the quarrels we had and let's have a nice, quiet dinner!" Mrs. Weasley says brightly, lifting her cup.

"Cheers," we all reply nonenthusiastically, barely lifting our glasses off the table and chugging away.

About three seconds into our meal, Brella spills her apple juice all over Freddie, who in turn pulls her hair. Talori screams, says something like "You get off'a my sister, you pig," and chases his around the table.

"Freddee' you stop theees eenstant!" Fleur cries, unable to control the troublemaker. I always was good with kids, so I go towards Freddie.

"Hey, Freddie, why don't you eat your dinner, and then after we can play with some great toys I got for you?"

"Aree you da' one who punched 'Uncle' Draconis?" I choke; DRACONIS?

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

"Yes, I am."

"Den' yes!!"

I smile and go back to the table, poking at my pasty.

After dinner, Freddie seemed to forget about playing with me (thankfully) and attacked Brella, Talori once again screeching and chasing after him.

"Wow, 'Mione, you're really good with kids," Ron says to me out on the porch. I was sitting on a step, the light of fairies from above lighting my book.

I smile. "Thanks."

"Umm.." he starts, scratching his head and turning slightly pink. "Can we maybe finish what we were talking about in the bathroom?"

"Yeah," I sigh, closing my book. He takes a seat next to me and rubs his eyes a bit.

"Umm...okay...why didn't you want Draco to tell me?"

I take a deep breath. "Because... Because I ... I don't know... It's ... hard to say..."

"Then don't say anything at all," another voice says. I turn around, horrorstruck, and Draco is standing in the doorway.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" I ask, horrorstruck.

"Visiting my fiance, what do you think?"

"You shouldn't be listening in on other's conversations," Ron growled, face red.

Draco snorted. "You two aren't shagging yet? I would think that you'd be bunnies by now!"

"Shut-up-Malfoy."

"Even though you're a really bad pureblood, you should have some pride. I mean, a mudblood, come ON!"

**BAM**.

It wasn't me that punched Draco this time. It was Ron. Well, he didn't punch him, he more...slapped him.

"Fuck, Weasley!" Draco said, getting up, fist drawn.

**_BAM!!_**

NOOOO!!!!!!!

Draco punched Ron. Really hard. Ron's nose is really messed up. Right now he's in bed, he kind of fainted. And where am I, you ask? I'm at his bedside. I feel like a freakin' widow or something. I don't know how I even got up here. I just remember helping Ron get some ice, and then he threw the ice at Draco, and Draco kinda...threw Ron to the floor. I screamed and punched Draco, really hard, and now I can't really move my middle finger. In all seriousness, when I make a fist it looks like I'm giving someone the middle finger. Anyway, then Draco slapped me, then kicked Ron, Ron blacked out, Mrs. Weasley kicked Draco out, Ginny's in her room crying, Brella and Talori are with Mrs. Weasley, and Ron is

I practice making a fist... See, I'm giving Ron the -

"Why..are you flicking me the...birdie, 'Mione?" Ron says in a daze.

"RONALD!" I screech, and run onto the bed, hugging him.

I kind of didn't think before I did that.

"Ouch...'Mione..."

I gasp. "Sorry!!" I get up and move back to the chair.

"No...Stay, just don't...pounce on me," he says nervously.

DID HE

JUST INVITE

ME TO

LAY IN

HIS BED

Hyperventalates

I sit on the bed and we start talking about how stupid Draco looked, blah blah...and suddenly I was getting kinda...tired. So was Ron, apparently.

I Suddenly found myself laying on his bed next to him, his arm around me (he was sleeping). I didn't move it and slowly fell asleep...

* * *

"Aw...don't wake them up, Fred, that's just mean," I hear Ginny whisper.

...And then...

"WAKE UP, YOU LITTLE CUTIES! OH, AREN'T YOU **_PRECIOUS_**?!" Fred screeches in my ear.

"Ohmygod!"

"WAKE UP, DARLINGS! YOU'RE JUST SO **_ADORABLE_**!!!" George screams in Ron's ear. He "aahh!"s and jumps, grabbing on to my hand. I look in the position we're sleeping in, and well...it is sort of incriminating. My arms are tightly around him, my head is on his shoulder. His arm is around my waist and his head rests on top of mine. Realizing we're both not moving, we quickly seperate. I, of course, jump too far and land off the bed. Fred and George are laughing hysterically.

This is really embarrasing.

I can't believe I spent the **NIGHT**.

I'm such a slut!!

"FRED! GEORGE! GINERVA! COME DOWN AND LEAVE THOSE TWO ALONE!" Mrs. Weasley shrieks from downstairs. The 3 hastily leave the room, leaving me and Ron alone.

You know, Ron must like me! HE MUST! I mean, he said I could stay in his bed, he acts really nervous around me... Maybe I'm overthinking it, but this is one time I think I _should_. If he didn't like me, then why would he...

"Listen, 'Mione, don't worry, I won't tell anyone -"

This is my CHANCE. I should just...dive in, let it all go! Just calm down...

I take a deep breath and kiss Ron on the lips. It was one, long, kiss...woww. It was as if we both had been waiting since year one to do it, and we probably were. That was my first kiss - I never kissed Vicky - and ... it was great.

* * *

"So...Floo to my house or something sometime," I say, smiling. "My address is 467 Mercy Lane."

"And you better floo here any time you want," Ron replies, grinning toothily.

I hug him deeply. "I really missed you, Ron..."

**A/N: ) Aww....I'm so happy they FINALLY kissed. TOLDYA IT WOULD BE LONG!!!!!!!!! Actually that was supposed to be 2 chapters but i decided i didnt like the songs so I made it 1 whole one! )**


	6. Goodbye To You

**Chapter Six: Goodbye To You**

_Of all the things I believe in  
I just wanna get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that'll pass me by  
I've been searchin' deep down in my soul  
The words that I'm hearin are starting to get old  
It feels like I've started  
All over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I say  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
I used to get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Open my eyes and you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But its not right_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

So, needless to say, it went out pretty good. I'm glad Ron and I keep in touch. Actually, we have a date to go on in a five days...what should I wear to **that**???

My dream has come true; Ron actually likes me back. If he loves me, I don't know. All I know is...I don't know.

...Now what do I wear in five days??!?? Now this IS a date!

Oh, well, what can I say. Some things will NEVER change. Sigh

**A/N: THE END!!!! ...NOT! I'm working on the sequel. I like writting choppy stories with sequels rather then long-a$$ stories that are like neverending. The next theme will either be Simple Plan or Katy Rose, Ashlee Simpson, Hilary Duff, Good Charlotte....I think it's between SP, Katy Rose, and Ashlee. But, you'll find out soon enough! )**

**SORRY IF THAT WAS A WEAK ENDING.**

**PS: Today (November 28th) Is my bday. Gimme reviews as a present? )**_  
_


End file.
